BFF
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: a.k.a. Best Foes Forever. Avant lui, c'était l'ennui. Après lui, ce sera la mort. Drabble Kanda Allen, si on veut.


**BFF**

a.k.a. Best Foes Forever

Faut vraiment que je m'arrête moi, c'est plus possible. Je devrais écrire la suite de ACC, mais non, je suis envahie de pensées parasites. La faute, cette fois, au remarquable bouquin The Dice Man, de Luke Rhinehart (que je conseille vivement aux anglophones, d'ailleurs). Ce drabble n'a rien à voir avec la choucroute mais malheureusement je ne contrôle pas mes inspirations soudaines -_-'

Je le mettrai donc sur le compte de « ils doivent tous y passer » et vous livre donc ce petit essai sans prétention, énième égarement interprétatif de ma part sur le sujet « Les relations dans DGM et plus si affinités » version Kanda et Allen.

Ceux à qui ça fait plaisir peuvent voir ça comme une sorte de Yullen tordu, sachez juste que ce n'est pas mon cas. Bref, faites un peu comme vous le sentez xD

Je mets T pour langage très fleuri, mais sachant qu'il s'agit de notre beau brun ténébreux favori, je n'ai pas jugé utile de peser mes mots.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_« Je ressens de violentes pulsions_

_J'ai l'impression de glisser vers le fond_

_J'ignore d'où vient ce fléau_

_Mais j'adore l'avoir dans la peau. »_

_Mozart l'Opéra Rock, Le Bien qui fait Mal_

**oOo**

Avant lui, c'est l'ennui. L'ennui impitoyable, celui qui ne le laisse jamais en paix. L'ennui qui naît des innombrables jours qui se suivent et se ressemblent et qui lui donnerait envie de se mettre à la roulette russe ou de s'envoyer à froid des piqûres d'adrénaline. Juste pour que les sensations reviennent, il ne peut pas mourir, de toute façon. En désespoir de cause, il a essayé l'absinthe dans un bar à putes de Berlin. Peine perdue. Il a baisé une des putes. Ca n'a pas marché non plus.

Certains diraient qu'il n'a pas de quoi se plaindre, que c'est plus palpitant de tenter de sauver le monde que d'avoir à étendre son linge tous les matins. Lui ne voit pas la différence : le monde, il s'en balance. Le bruit métallique des Akuma qui s'écrasent contre le sol sera toujours le même qu'il soit en Italie, en Autriche ou en Corée. Il n'a pas que ça à faire d'observer la faune et la flore locales. Des souvenirs ? Il n'en veut plus. Le peu qu'il a en réserve sont trop douloureux pour en rajouter une couche.

Mais quand il le voit, au crépuscule d'une de ces journées ordinaires, c'est le déclic. Le genre qu'on rencontre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Le meilleur, l'apogée, la jouissance pure.

Au début, il le teste, ça paraît trop beau pour être vrai. Il se dit que s'il pousse trop sur cette voie et qu'il le perd, il deviendra fou. Trop de frustration à évacuer : il lui faudra du sang, un sang que les Akuma seuls ne pourront lui donner.

Il pense qu'il va mourir. Après tout, beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont pas la chance de voir le soleil se lever lors de leur première mission. Il ne lui cache pas et l'autre a l'air de s'en foutre. Mieux, il s'accroche, survit, réussit son examen brillamment et lui renvoie son moment d'hésitation en pleine gueule aussi sûrement qu'avec un beau doigt d'honneur.

Cette résistance le touche et une flamme s'allume au creux de son ventre. Personne. Personne avant lui n'avait osé lui donner tort. Ils ont tous peur de lui et de son aura meurtrière, mais pas lui, oh non, pas lui. Ses gestes n'expriment pas la terreur, ils lui hurlent : « Mon cul ouais. Je t'emmerde, sale fils de pute. »

Ca tombe bien, il ressent la même chose.

Peu après, ils se cherchent, se trouvent des excuses. Une telle rage sans motif n'est pas saine, ne devrait pas exister. L'autre est un maudit, un de ces putain de parvenus qu'il déteste. Ca suffira. Lui-même est un bel enfoiré inculte. Il l'accepte. Bien renvoyé.

C'est mortel. C'est comme évoluer sur le fil du rasoir. Ceux qui les regardent, étonnés ou blasés, croient tous qu'ils vont se sauter à la gorge, s'entretuer, s'arracher les entrailles à coups de dents pour les recracher ensuite et retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Pourtant, ça n'arrive jamais. Ce genre d'actes puérils n'est bon que pour les ennemis de pacotille, ceux qui se disputent une fille ou une quelconque somme d'argent. L'attaquer au sens propre serait comme… lui manquer de respect. Ce serait perdre la face, aussi. Lui laisser la victoire en perdant le contrôle. Il ne peut pas lui faire ça. Il ne peut pas se faire ça. Il ne ressentirait aucun plaisir à enfoncer sa lame dans sa chair, il le sait. Il ne supporterait pas de le violer ainsi.

C'est une mécanique bien huilée, un jeu de rôle imperturbable. Les mots qu'ils crachent comme du venin sont toujours les mêmes et les rares variations ne changent rien. C'est plus profond que ça, leurs insultes ne sont qu'un support, un stupide artifice destiné à lancer de la poudre aux yeux de leurs spectateurs, de ceux qui ne comprendraient pas car ils n'ont jamais vécu une relation comme la leur. De tous les autres, en somme, parce qu'il a l'impression qu'ils sont uniques au monde.

Pourtant, quand l'autre est loin, il ne lui manque pas. Il n'est pas plus irritable, que dalle. Il est poli avec les vieux, reste à l'écart des gosses et envoie chier les autres. Il n'hésite pas à leur envoyer son poing dans la tronche quand c'est nécessaire, mais ça va pas plus loin. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il n'est pas un tueur sanguinaire : il ne traîne pas de boulets, ça n'a rien à voir. Tant qu'ils arrivent à le suivre et qu'ils la ferment, ils n'ont rien à craindre. Ni plus, ni moins. Mais l'ennui revient.

Quand il le retrouve, il n'est pas vraiment heureux non plus. Leur dialogue de sourds reprend comme s'il ne s'était jamais interrompu, ils se montrent les crocs comme deux chefs de meute. Les spectateurs se lassent devant cette scène trop de fois répétée et l'autre, lui-même, a la tête ailleurs. Il ne l'accepte pas. Lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, il devrait être le seul qui compte. Il veut encore ces regards passionnés, ce déferlement de rancœur, ces contacts qui l'électrisent et font s'hérisser jusqu'au dernier poil sur sa peau. Il veut que ses intestins se tordent, que cette bile amère remonte dans sa gorge. Il veut sa dose.

Ceux qui disent que l'absinthe est une drogue n'ont jamais goûté à Allen Walker.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour, non. Ceux qui disent que l'amour est l'autre versant de la haine n'ont rien compris à la vie. Il cassera en deux le bâtard qui osera émettre cette théorie devant lui et tous ceux qui suivront. Il sait déjà qu'il y a des rumeurs sur eux mais il n'arrive pas à mettre des visages sur les langues trop bien pendues, qu'il se fera d'ailleurs un plaisir de couper quand ce sera fait. Merde, ils l'ont bien regardé ? Il a vraiment l'air de fixer Walker avec des yeux de merlan frit comme Lenalee ou l'autre conasse de la branche asiatique ? Qu'ils aillent se faire enculer s'il veulent, ça ne le concerne pas. Ils ne savent même pas de quoi ils parlent.

Quand il apprend pour le Noah, il est furieux. Quand Walker leur demande de le tuer s'il le faut, il se sent carrément trahi. C'est sur lui que les yeux gris se posent lorsqu'il articule ces paroles avec difficulté. Il est sérieux, il est déterminé. Les autres acquiescent, graves, et lui ne peut s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Pour qui ils se prennent ? Si l'autre veut mourir, d'accord, mais ce sera à lui de décider où et quand se portera le coup fatal. C'est son rôle, ça l'a toujours été, l'autre lui fait confiance, au moins pour ça. Si Walker décide de laisser la mort le prendre, il obéira, puis le suivra. En attendant, il essaiera le sauver. Il refuse que leur jeu s'arrête à cause d'un putain d'enfoiré qui s'est cru chez lui dans le corps de son ennemi. Il refuse de tomber à nouveau dans l'ennui.

Plus tard, ils se croisent dans un couloir. Peut-être par accident mais peut-être pas. Il regarde l'autre avec un dédain manifeste qui en dit long sur sa façon de penser. L'autre hausse les épaules. Il n'y a personne à part eux, les spectateurs ont fui le théâtre pour aller pleurer la perte de l'acteur principal. Ils n'ont plus de rôle à jouer alors, par défaut, il lâche :

« Je te hais, Walker. »

Puis il s'éloigne, avec une sensation bizarre au creux de l'estomac. Allen reste dans le couloir, un sourire doux accroché aux lèvres. Ainsi, l'objet de sa haine sera le seul à lui rester fidèle, à ne pas lui tourner le dos.

Kanda l'ignore, sans doute, mais il vient de lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amitié qu'il ait jamais reçue.

**oOo**

J'aurais pu continuer avec l'arc Timothy mais bon je pense que vous avez saisi l'idée ^^

Comme d'hab je ne dis pas détenir la vérité universelle, ce n'est que l'idée que je me fais de leur relation. J'ai vraiment essayé de penser Yullen, pour voir, mais décidément j'ai beau chercher je comprends pas d'où il sort, ce couple. Si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer (et j'insiste, je suis curieuse, j'aimerais vraiment savoir !) qu'il ou elle ne se gêne pas pour le faire par review ou par MP. Je craque là :P

Message personnel : Je répondrai à toutes les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu demain. Je comptais le faire aujourd'hui mais à cause de ce drabble je n'ai pas eu le temps…

Enfin bon, à bientôt !


End file.
